Time Is Running Out
by allhugs13
Summary: Draco is sick and lonely....can Hermione save him in more then one way? Read and find out. story better summary...warning for language and future physical interaction...lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Note: So I've written stories before but this is my first Harry Potter story. So please tell me what you thing!...REVIEW! Thanks and I really hope you like it!

_Things you might want to know: After Dumbledor was killed Draco switched sides and became a spy for the Order. During the war both of his parents were killed leaving him alone. After Hogwarts he...partied...A LOT...but after years of that he finally became tired of it. He is now 25 years old and he was lonely. His life had no meaning._

_Hermione's life was much different. After Hogwards she decided to go to the university to become a healer. She was 24 and her life wasn't very eventful. Not like Harry and Ron's but she was happy. Or at least she thought she was._

DRACO POV

He was sitting on his black couch, his elbows were proped on his lag and his head was resting in his hands.

This can't be happening! He thought. I'm only 24 years old!...why?...why?...What the hell am I going to to?

Oh fuck!...what does it matter, it's not like my life is all that fantastic. And who the hell would care if I fucking died anyway.

No one...hell some people might actually be happy...

But I still don't want to die...

But maybe...maybe she could help...would she?...she hates me...not that she didn't have a right to...but just maybe...

HERMIONE POV

"Well there you go Mr. Caldwell. All done!" she said as she turned around and looked at the older man sitting on the table.

"Thank you doctor Granger!" the man said with a smile. "You really are a wonderful healer. I didn't even feel it!" he added.

"It was just a shot." She told him as she laughed in her head. "But thank you all the same."

Mr. Caldwell stud up as she turned around to write something on his chart. He walked to the door and when he grabbed the handle he turned around and said "Thank you again and have a nice day."

"Same to you Mr. Caldwell." She said as he walked out the door. She took off her gloves and threw them away before she grabbed Mr. Caldwell's chart and walked out of the room.

"Hermione!" some one yelled from behind her.

She knew who it was and she knew she had been caught. She turned around and looked at the person who had yelled her name. Andrew Stine was looking at her with a frown on his face.

"What are yo doing here?" He asked walking towards her.

"Um...well..." She was trying to think of a good excuse.

"Um, well nothing." he said. "I told you to take the day off and rest! I thought you were going to work on the research today?"

"I was...I really was," She started trying to think of an excuse. "But Mr. Caldwell requested I be the one to see him today." She said with a smile that was just two big.

Andrew looked at her smile and knew she lying but he just ignored it. "Whatever, but now he is on his way home and so are you." He grabbed the chart from her hand. "Now go home Hermione!"

She did as she was told and apparated to her very small but cozy house. She walked to her room to change. When she walked in she puller off her long white coat along with her shirt and pants. She threw them on her bed as she stood in front of her closet, in her knickers looking for something to wear. She grabbed and old sweater shirt with a big blue teddy bear on it and dark blue pj bottoms.

She walked back into the living room and to her desk where she grabbed her notebook and laptop (one of the many muggle things she owned). She sat down on the couch and opened the laptop.

She really did need to get some research done. She was trying to find a cure for a new disease called VL. It was a disease that only wizards could get (and yes that does mean only men can get it). So far only three men had died from it about 4 years ago but two years ago there was a prophecy saying the disease would get out of control and kill millions of wizards. That was when Hermione decided she would find a cure for it. She was just missing one little piece of the puzzle but it was hard because anyone who had VL died from it and she really need a test subject but they were impossible to find, so she had to figure it out on her own.

She finally looked at the laptop screen that had turned black from not being used. She looked back at the screen. She was starting to go over the work she had already done when there was a knock on the door.

She wondered who it could be. Harry and Ron were out on an assignment so she knew it wasn't them.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the front door and opened it. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. She could not believe who was standing in front of her.

Draco Malfoy was standing at her door with that same smug smirk she remembered from school.

"Hello Granger!" He said. "Nice sweat shirt. The teddy bear is adorable."

She looked down at her sweat shirt as a blush creeper to her face. What is he doing here? She thought.

"Are you going to let me in Granger?" he asked her.

She finally snapped out of her own thoughts. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked without any emotion.

And for the first time Hermione saw a look of fear flash across Malfoy's face. "Pleas just let me in." he said in a low tone.

She was so shocked by his reaction to her question that she moved out of the way so he could walk into the house.

She watched him as she looked around before finally sitting down in a chair near the couch. She shut the door and walked back to where she was sitting before.

They both sat there in silence. Hermione wondered if she should say something or just wait for him to talk. But she didn't have to wait long.

"Look Granger, I know we're not exactly friends but...I...um...I need your help." he finally spit out.

Hermione could not believer her ears. Did Draco Malfoy just ask for help?

"Help?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes. Help." He answered.

"With what?" she asked wondering what he could need help with.

"I heard you were doing research on VL." He said.

"Yes...I am." she was a little confused. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because...I have VL."

"Oh My GOD!" She said shocked.

So good? bad? tell me what you think and review!...PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm very very sad to say that I do not own Harry Potter...

Note: Hey everyone!...I would like to say thank you to BelineValourxx and Suni-Dlight for the reviews!...your awesome...I would also like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and everyone who put an alert on my story!...sorry this chapter is short but I'll try to make the next one longer...I hope you enjoy and I really really hope you will review!

"What!" Hermione said in complete shock. She couldn't believe what he just told her. Draco Malfoy had VL. But how?

She took a second to calm down before she spoke. "When did you find out?" she asked him.

"About two days ago." He told her with a frown.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione told him and she really meant it. "But I don't understand how I can help you?"

"Well you are a healer, are you not?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." she said with a bit of an attitude. "However, I still don't understand how I can help you?"

"Have you become stupid over the past few years Granger?" he asked in a cool tone as if he had not just called her stupid her.

She gave him an evil eye. "I'm NOT stupid Malfoy!" she said with only a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well you are acting like it." he told her. "Your working on a cure, right?"

"Yeah but I haven't finished it yet. There is still a lot of work I need to do." She told him. "What I really need is a 'guinea pig'," She said more to herself then to him. "But everyone with the disease has di..."She stopped talking when she finally realized what he was trying to get her to understand. She felt so stupid!

"Took you long enough to figure that out Granger." Draco said with a smirk. He was tired of sitting down so he got up and started to walk around her very small living room. Hermione followed him with her eyes, she really really wanted to hit him but she reminded herself that he was sick.

"So what you're saying is that you want to me my 'guinea pig'...why?" she asked.

"Look Granger, my life may not be fantastic but I really don't want to die and every healer I've been to has told me that you are my only hope." He was looking at a picture of her as a small child. She looked so cute with her pig tails and a missing front tooth.

"Oh..." was all she said. They were both quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So are you going to help me?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

There was another long silence as she decided what to do. "I'll try but there is no guarantee that I'll be able to come up with a cure in time to save you." She told him. He finally turned around a looked at her.

"Well that works for me!" he said with a smile. He then began to walk towards the front door. "I'll send someone to pick up your stuff tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait!...what?" She asked jumping up from the couch towards the door so she could block it before he could leave.

"Have you also become deaf Granger. I'll have someone pick up your things tomorrow afternoon." He told her. He tried to reach past her for the door but she didn't move.

"Move my things?...what the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked him.

"What part of that did you not understand Granger?" he was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not moving my things anywhere!" She told him.

He took a big breath. "You really aren't so bright anymore are you Granger. You said you would help me so that means your going to have to live with me. How was it exactly that you planned on taking care of me when I'm sick or when you're testing a new 'cure' on me if you're alone in your…..house?" he asked her.

She had not thought about that but she really didn't want him to know that. After about two minutes of silence she finally moved from the door.

"Fine, I'll move in with you!" She told him, annoyed.

He had that smirk on his face again. "I knew you would see it my way Granger. See you tomorrow." he walked around her and opened the door and shut it once he was out. He just stud there for a moment. He was still surprised that she had actually agreed to help him and to move in as well. He thought she would kick him out on his arse. That's what he would have done if she asked him for help. But she always was a better person then him. With that last thought he apparated to his house.

Hermione walked over to her couch and sat down. Had she just agree to move in with Malfoy!...what in gods name was she thinking!

She must be out of her mind. It's Draco Malfoy!

"I really hope this goes okay!" she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I keep wishing but sadly I do not own Harry Potter...maybe I'll get lucky for my birthday!

Note: I usually don't update so soon but I was in a writing mood. I actually think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Well I hope you enjoy! I want to say thank you to Suni-Dlight for the review!

(Next Day)

Hermione was laying in bed staring at the ceiling of her bed room. She turned and looked that the clock on her night stand. It was 10:00 am. She had been up for the past hour just thinking. She always did her best thinking right when she woke up but most of the time she was thinking about work or something. Not today...today she was thinking about Draco Malfoy. Yesterday was still fresh in her mind and she still had not really grasped the fact that she would be moving in with him in just a few hours. Which reminded her that she really should get up and pack. She also needed to go to work and take some time off. With a grunt she sat up in her bed and looked around.

_What she I do first?_ She asked herself. _I think getting dress and talking to Andrew would be best. He was going to be in shock. _

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a light blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. She like to wear muggle cloths when she had a chance and she wouldn't be at work for long. After dressing and finally getting something to eat she apparated to the St Mungos. She walked up to the nurses station.

"Hey Sandy!" She said to a short girl with long golden blond hair.

"Hey Hermione." She replied turning around. "What are you doing here today? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"Your right but I actually came to talk to Andrew. Do you know where he is?" She asked the blond.

"Um...I believe he is in his office."

"Okay. Thank you!...Bye!" She said as she turned around to walk in the direction of Andrews office. Once there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

She opened the door and walked in. He looked up from some papers that were on his desk.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing here? I told you to take today off as well." He said as she walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked back down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes, I know." she told him. "I...um...I actually came to a...to ask to take some more time off." She said the last part very quickly.

Andrews head snapped up. "What? Did Hermione Granger just ask for time off? Well I must say I'm more then a little shocked!" He said dramatically.

"Oh stop that!" She said with a frown.

He just laughed at her. "So why are you taking time off? and for how long?" He asked her.

"Well thats the thing, I really don't know how long." She replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused.

"Well I just found out that someone had VL and I'm going to be 'experimenting' on him. So thats why I don't know how long it will take me. And in order to supervise him I'll be moving in with him."

"What? Someone has VL? and your going to move in with him! Who the hell is he??" Andrew asked.

"Um...well...draco malfoy..." She mumbled.

"Who?" He asked unable to hear her.

"Draco Malfoy." She said again.

"WHAT!?" he was so shocked that he almost fell out of his chair.

"I know." was all she could really think to say.

"And your moving in with him!!" He said half yelling.

"That is correct." She said still calm.

He took a minute so he could calm down and process what he just heard. He took a deep breath. "So you'll be gone until you find a cure or until...um...until he dies?" Andrew asked finally calm.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning."

"I feel you on that one. But you know the prophesy and this is my one really good chance to find a cure. Plus as much as I disliked Malfoy when I was younger, I don't want him to die."

"That's because your a good person. Look, take off as much time as you need...And...um...be careful with Malfoy." He told her.

"Will do." She said with a half smile. She stud up and walked out of his office.

_Time to pack up some stuff. _She said to herself as she apparated back home.

--

He was sitting alone in a black chair near a big window in his big library. He looked down at his watch. He would be picking up Hermione soon. As soon as he got back home yesterday he had a room made up for her. For some reason he really hoped she would like it, although he really did not know why. He was still shocked that she actually agreed to help him. He had always been such a wanker to her in school calling her a Mudblood. But he was different now that his parents were dead. He no longer saw her as inferior person. He actually though she was a way better person then he was.

There was a popping noise and Draco turned his head to see who was in the room. It was Deedee, one of his house elves. He had actually given her cloths and set her free a long time ago for all of her good service but she choose to stay and serve him. She even wore a small dark purple dress.

"Are you ready to Master Malfoy?" She asked in her small somewhat squeaky voice.

"I told you to call me Draco." He reminded her with a smile.

"Oh...sorry...Are you ready Master Draco?" He had to laugh.

"Yes Deedee. I'm ready. Every thing is ready in her room, right?" He asked her.

"Yes master Draco." She replied with a smile. "I thinks she'll like it!"

"I sure hope so. Lets go then." He apparated to Hermione's house.

Once there he knocked on the door.

--

She was in her room putting her last few 'can't live without' items into a box when she heard a knock on her door.

_He's a little earlier then I though he would be. _She though to herself getting up from her bed room floor to get the door.

As she walked out of her room she stopped at the mirror in her hallway to make sure she looked good. Her hair was a little crazy. She was about to take it out and fix it when there was another knock on the door.

_Stop it Hermione! It's only Malfoy! _She told herself.

Moving away from the mirror she walked the rest of the way down the hall and to the front door. Malfoy and a small house elf in a purple dress were standing in front of her.

"Took you long enough Granger." was his greeting as he walked past her and into the living room. The small elf followed close behind him.

"Well hello to you to Malfoy." She said as she turned around to walk back to her room leaving the two guest alone in the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Almost!" She shouted from the other room. A few minutes later she came back out. "Okay, now I'm ready." She said with a half smile.

"Good. Show Deedee to your things and I'll apparate you." he told her.

Hermione looked down at the small house elf. She got down on one knee in front of her. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She told the small elf with a smile.

Deedee looked up at Draco to see if she was free to speak. He gave a nod of his head.

"It's a pleasure Miss. Granger. I'm Deedee!" he said brightly and with a very big grin.

"I see your wearing a dress. Why is that?" She asked with real interest.

"Master Malfoy gave it to me!" She said.

"I told you to call me Draco." He said in a light voice. Hermione looked up at him with shock.

"Sorry Master Draco." Deedee said and Hermione looked back at her.

"So your free then?"

"Yes Miss. Granger but Deedee really likes Master Draco and he teat Deedee very well. So I stay."

"I see..." Hermione said. She finally stud up she looked at Draco and he looked away. "Follow me Deedee and I'll show you to my things." The walked back to her room.

Draco walked around her living room again. The look she had just gave him was...well he didn't know what it was but it almost seemed as if she was very pleased. Thats why he turned his head. He wanted her to be pleased but he really didn't know why.

She finally walked back out then walked to a closet by the door to grab her jacket. She turned back to look at him. "Okay Malfoy, let's go."

He walked to where she was standing and put his hand out. She grabbed it. Draco could not help but notice how small and soft her and were. He just stud there for about a minute thinking about it.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" she finally asked.

Her words snapped him out of his own thoughts. "Yes. Sorry...hold on." and with that he apparated him back to his house.

--

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Note: Im really really really happy to see how many people are reading my story!...I would like to say thank you to wasu, softporcupine, Suni-Dlight and Lya Darkfury for the reviews and if anyone had any question I have no problem answering them!! :-) (oh and sometimes I write in first person or third person or whatever...i'll try not to confuse you!)

Hermione always closed her eyes when she apparated but she really didn't know why. So just like any other time she did. Once she and Malfoy were "solid" more or less she opened her eyes and she could not believe what she saw.

They were two black marble staircases one on the right and one on the left. Both lead up to the second floor joining with each other. Under the stairs was a beautiful multi colored stain glass door that lead to what Hermione assumed was a backyard of some sort.

To hear right was another room. She could not see much but she could see rug, a fire place and two very comfortable looking black leather chairs.

_A perfect place to read!! _She thought with excitement. A very big smile crossed her face.

She quickly turned to look at yet another room to the right. The was a big white grand piano and windows all around to light up the room. She was overcome with the beauty of his house. She had never been in a place so big and she had not even seen the rest of the house.

Draco could not help but stare at her as she looked around her. She looked amazed and the more she looked at the more her smile grew. He wasn't very sure why but he was happy with her reaction. He wanted to impress her and he could tell he had and she had not even seen her room.

"Are you okay Granger?" He finally asked.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him. "Granger?" he said again but a little louder to get her attention.

She was finally jolted out of her thoughts realizing that Malfoy had said her name. "What?" She asked him tuning so she could see his face.

"I asked if you were okay?" He said.

"Oh...yes...im...im just so amazed by your house. Its amazing!" She never thought she would ever use the word amazing when it come to anything involving Malfoy.

"Well of course it is. It is my home after all Granger." he said with a smirk and she frowned at him.

_Must he always be an arse_! She thought to herself.

"Everything is ready Master Draco!" Hermione heard from behind her. When she turned around she saw the very small Deedee standing at the top of the stairs.

"Good. Thank you Deedee." He told her. "Would you like to see your room?" He asked looking down at her.

As beautiful as the house was she really did not expect that her room would be anywhere close to as amazing as the rest of the house but she still wanted to see it. Maybe lay down for a little then explore the rest of the house.

"Um...yeah." She told him.

"Follow me. " He said walking towards the set of stairs on the right. She watch him as he climbing in front of him.

_Nice arse!...Oh my god, what am I thinking. Malfoy does not have a nice arse!_ She yelled at herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts of his arse that she did not realize that not only had the reach the top of the stairs but he had stopped causing her to run right into the back of him and hard.

"Shit! Granger! You almost knocked me over. Watch were the hell your going you mudblood!" He yelled.

As embarrassed as she was that she ran into him she could care less because she was livid at his use of mudblood!

"You know what _Malfoy_ I'm sorry that I ran into to you but I swear on all that is holy that if you ever _fucking_ call me mudblood again I will leave your sorry pure blood ass here to die!!...I may have taking all your shit when we were younger but I refused to any more!!" She yelled.

Draco just stood there looking at her. His face gave no emotion but he was very shocked. He could not believe she had just yelled at him. In all his life he had never been yelled at like that before. And for some reason it excited him.

"Your room is this way." he said turning around and walking down the hallway.

She was still very mad but she thought she had made her point. She finally followed him. After walking for about a minute he stopped again and she made sure she stopped to. He opened the door and moved out of the way to let her walk in first.

As she walked into the room every ounce of anger she had just a second ago drained from her body. She though her room would be small and not nearly as glamorous what she had seen of the house but man was she wrong.

Her room was...well she was at a loss for words to describe it. She slowly walked in. From where she was standing it looked to be one room but as she moved farther in she realized that there was a whole other side and she gasped.

When she first walked in she saw a king sized canopy bed with a dark purple comforter and silver pillows. There was a very large window the lit up the entire room. To her left was a very big walk-in closet with all of her stuff and to the right not to far from the bed was a door. She opened it up into a marvelous bathroom. There was a shower and a bath that were separate.

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the second room. She wanted to cry she was so happy. The second room had bookshelf's on ever wall all the was up to the ceiling and a latter to reach the high books. In the center of the room was very big and very comfortable looking couch.

Draco followed her into the second room. She ran to the bookshelf's to look at the different books. He knew she would love this room. "Do you like it?" he finally asked.

She turned around faster then he could see. "Do I like it?" she repeated. "NO...I LOVE IT!!" she said jumping up and down.

"Good...Dinner will be in an hour and a half so get ready and Deedee will come get you." He turned and walked out. She watch him go.

_Maybe this wont be so bad!_

--

Sorry it was short but I really hope you enjoyed it!...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!...PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

Note: Hey guys I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying the story! I want to say thank you to Suni-Dlight, wasu, vampirelover2007, angellic dragon, Lya Darkfury and jessirose85 for the reviews! You are all awesome!

After Draco left and shut the door behind him Hermione ran and jumped onto her very big bed. She just melted into its softness.

She laid there for a minute just relaxing. She then turned over and looked at her clock sitting on the night stand next to her.

_I have an hour...What to do?...What to do?_ she asked herself. _Um...Bath...yes a bath sounds awesome!_

She got up from the bed and walked into the amazing bathroom. _Now if I was bubble bath where would I be?_

She looked around and finally found the bubble bath under the sink. She walked over to the hot tube sized bath and poured the bubble bath in and turned on the hot water.

There were towels in the bathroom but she wanted her own towels so she walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. Deedee had unpacked all of her stuff so it was easy for her to find what she needed. She grabbed one of her own fluffy blue towels and set it down on the bed as she took off her ropes and what not.

She was going to wrap the towel around herself but the bathroom was so close so she just grabbed the towel and walk into the bathroom.

The bath was not all the way full but she got in anyway. She let out a sigh as she lowered herself into the water. After two minutes she turned off the water and laid back against the side of the bath. She closed her eyes and let herself relax.

--

_Where the fuck is she! _Draco thought as he was sitting at the table. He looked at the watch that was on his wrist. She was 20 minutes late and he was hungry and very annoyed.

_I TOLD HER AND HOUR!...What is she doing?_

"Deedee!" he yelled and with in seconds the small house elf was standing next to him.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" She asked looking down.

"Go find out what the fuck Granger is doing! She should be down her already." he yelled.

"Yes Master Malfoy." She said in a some what frightened voice and no smile. She then turned around and started to walk away.

_I told her I would try not to yell anymore ._He thought to himself as Deedee walked out of the room. Deedee had told Draco that she would stay after he let her go as long as he stopped yelling at her when he was mad at someone else. He had agree and had been doing very well with the exception of just now.

"Deedee wait." He said in a calm voice. She turned around to look at him. "I told you to call me Draco." he told her.

A big smile spread across her face. "Yes Master Draco." She replied as she turned back around.

Although he was calm he was still very annoyed and angered by Hermione's lateness.

_She better not be reading a book!_

--

Hermione had fallen asleep in the bath but was awaken suddenly by a bang on the door.

"Miss Granger!" said the small voice that Hermione recognized as belonging to Deedee.

"Yes?" She asked then yawned.

"Your late for dinner." She responded.

Hermione looked down at her very pruney hands. _Oh shit!...How long have I been asleep??_

She quickly stood up, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "How late am I?" She asked stepping out of the bath and walking towards the door.

"25 minutes Miss." was the answer.

Shit!! Hermione said to herself as she opened to door. She was never ever late to anything! With the door open Hermione looked down at Deedee with a smile.

"I'll be down in just a minute but thank you for waking me up." She told the elf as she walked to her close.

"Your welcome." Deedee said walking out of the room.

Hermione really didn't know what to wear so she just grabbed a shirt and some jeans. Throwing them on she ran back into the bathroom and brushed her hair very quickly and pulled it up into a pony tail. With one last look in the mirror she ran down the stairs when she realized she had no idea where she was going.

She stopped and half yelled. "Deedee." The small elf popped right in front of her.

"Yes Miss?" She asked.

"I don't know where I'm going."

"Oh...go under the stairs to the left and you will see a door. It opens into the dinning room." and with that she popped back out.

Hermione did as she was told and found the dinner room. When she walked in she saw a medium sized room will a table that sat maybe a total of ten people. Malfoy was sitting at the end of the table and a place was set for her on the other end.

Draco stood up when he saw her enter. "Where the hell have you been? And what the hell are you wearing?" He half yelled trying to control his anger.

She was a little surprised at his out burst but didn't let it show. "They're muggle cloths and I'm sorry I'm late." She replied sitting down.

"What were you doing? I've been sitting her starving!" he say just a little calmer then before but not by much.

"I say I'm sorry and you didn't have to wait for me." She replied with a little anger in her voice as well. She did not like being yelled at.

"Unlike you Granger I have manners. Which is why I did not eat until you were here." he replied.

"Oh...well...um...thank you and I really am sorry I'm late." She said as she started to feel bad for making him wait.

Draco expected her to yell at him again so he was a little stunned when she didn't. "Your welcome." They sat silently as Deedee brought out there food. Half way through the meal Draco finally talked.

"So you never said why you were late. Please tell me you were not reading a book." He said.

She chuckled at the last half of his comment. "No I was not reading." She responded. "I...um...I actually fell asleep in the bath."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Well I suggest not taking a bath before dinner next time."

"Will do." She said. There was another minute or two of silence again. Both of them were almost done eating.

"So um..." she started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could get a tour of the house before I get lost?" She asked.

"Oh yes...I'm sorry. I should have given you one earlier." He took his last bite of food. "Its a little late now but I will give you one tomorrow."

"That would be nice." She smiled at him. _Sometimes he was a git but sometimes he seems like a really good guy. _She thought. She eat her last bite and stood up from the table. "Dinner was really good. Thank you. I am going to go back to my room and work on some research so um...Goodnight."

He stood up as well. "Goodnight." He watch her as she turned to walk out. "Can I ask you something?"

She turned back around "Um...sure."

"Are muggle cloths more comfortable then ropes?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Will I think they are. You should try them."

"Will you take me to a muggle store then?" He saw the look of surprise on her face and he was surprised with himself as well.

"You mean you really want to try _Muggle _cloths?" She thought he was just kinda kidding before.

"That is what I said."

"Sorry I just got the impression that you didn't like anything having to do with muggles."

"People can change." He said in a flat tone with a hint of anger. "Never mind. I don't even know why I asked." he quickly walked past her and out of the room.

_Good job Hermione!...He finally opens up a little and you fuck it all up!_

--

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Note: Hey everyone!!...im sooooooo happy some many people are reading this!! I've never written chapters so long so you guys are lucky!...lol...I want to say thank you to wasu, Suni-Dlight, Lya Darkfury, vampirelover2007 and spikeecat for the reviews. I'm always so happy when I read everyones reviews!!

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione was laying on her very comfortable bed asleep when she finally opened her eyes. Where the hell am I! She thought as she flung herself into an upright position. She quickly looked around. This is not my room! Thats when she finally remembered she was at Malfoy's. Silly me.

She let herself fall back on the soft pillows. She stretched before she looked over to her clock it said 10:30 a.m. She had worked on research until about 2:00 a.m. and she made some progress that she was really happy about.

I really should get out of bed. She told herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come im." She said rolling over to see who was at her door. When it opened she saw Draco standing there.

"Your still in bed? It's 10:30 in the morning!" He said.

"Well good morning to you to!" She threw the comforter off herself so she could get out of bed. She was wearing a really big t-shirt that had once belonged to Harry. It went just past her mid thigh and because of its length she didn't wear short under it, just her knickers.

Draco couldn't help but share at Hermione's smooth lightly tinted legs as she got out of bed. She has amazing legs. He thought. She turned around and started to lean over the bed to grab something and the shirt slowly started to rise. I wander if she's wearing any knickers under there? A slow smirk spread across his face. But sadly she grabbed what she was looking for and started to stand back up. The shirt had moved back down to were it had been before.

"Did you hear me?" Hermione asked Draco as she turned around. He had the oddest look on his face. Was he looking at me arse?

"What?" He said moving his eye back up to her face.

"Would now be a good time for the tour?" She asked again.

"Um...Yes."

"Okay well give me a minute and i'll get dressed." She started to walk towards the closet.

"I'll meet you down stairs." He said walking out of the room. I wonder what see looks like under the big shirt?

Hermione wasn't really sure what to wear but they were only walking around the house so she grabbed a black shirt with one of her favorite muggle bands, Linkin Park, on it and dark blue jeans.

She got dressed, put her hair up, and walked down stairs to meet Draco.

More muggle cloths? He thought when he saw her walking down the stairs. "Who or what is Linkin Park?" He asked her as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"They're one of my favorite muggle bands." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh..." He said.

"You might actually like them. Maybe I'll make you listen to a few of there songs later." She was trying to make up for her rudeness last night. She didn't know how much she knew about muggles but it really seemed like he wanted to know more.

"That would be...nice." He told her with a smile but quickly wiped it off his face. "Lets begin this tour. The house is really big so I'm not going to show you ever thing but I will show you everything that you need to know about. You already know where to dinning room is and the kitchen is right next to it. Now to the right is just a sitting room for when guest come over. My mother loved to sit in there and read. To the left is the music room. With a spell the room can be extended for ball or dances." He then started walking straight under the stairs and on the right. He opened the door and walked in with Hermione behind him. "This is the magic room. There are books, potions, and any ingredients you might need."

Hermione looked around in amazement! The room was very big and there wasn't even a small bit of free space on the wall. "Wow!" was all she could really say.

"Yup...father always liked to be prepared. And your welcome to use this room whenever you need to."

"Thank you." Hermione say she was still looking around.

"Lets move on then." He hated being in that room.

"Okay." She turned around and followed him out. He walked to the beautiful stain class back door and walked out.

Hermione gasped when she walked out. The backyard was amazing! There was a big olympic size pool and there was a long path that lead to breathtakingly beautiful rose garden.

She followed the path to the garden and saw that in the middle was a bench along was elegant and beautiful fountain . She turned to Draco who had followed behind her. "This is...this is just...its amazing!" she finally spit out as she sat on the bench.

"Yes it is one of my favorite places on the property. A very good place to think." He said sitting down next to her.

They were both quiet for a very long time just looking around when he finally spoke. "How long?" He asked her.

He didn't say what he was talking about but she knew. She turned he head to look at him. "It's hard to say but a few months."

"That soon?" He turned to look away from her.

"Sadly, yes but don't worry. I'm going to find a cure."

He looked back at her. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. A look of hope and sadness. "Promise?" His voice was low.

"Yes, I promise. I won't let you die." She said. They sat there in silence again for the next ten minutes.

Draco finally stood up. "Well this is the end of the tour." He turned around and started to walk off again.

"Wait!" Hermione said as she took stood

He stopped and turned around "Yes?"

"You never showed me your room." She said. Why did I just ask that? I don't need to know what his room looks like!...Well I guess you can learn something about someone by looking at there room...Yeah thats why I asked. I just want to know a little more about him for research and stuff...Right??

"Um...well I...um...Follow me I guess." He told her. Why does she want to see my room? And why am I show excited she asked?? This is Granger after all. Self-righteous, know it all Granger who just happens to look hot in big shi...Oh what the hell am I thinking!

He did not realize that she had gotten up and was not standing next to him. "Are we going?" She asked.

"Um...sorry...yeah." The both started walking back to the house. She followed him up the stairs on the left side. They walked down the hall past about three doors before he stopped. He pulled out a wand and said a spell to unlock the door.

When it opened he motioned her to walk in first. Oh wow! She said to herself.

The room was so nice. It was a little smaller then hers because it was only one room. There was a king size bed with a black blanket and dark green pillows. There was a medium size book case on one wall but what shocked her was the easel sitting by the window with a small dresser full of everything you might need to paint or draw.

"Your and artist?" She asked him.

"Um...yeah." No one knew about his artistic side.

She turned to look at him. "Can I see some of your work?" He asked.

"You already have."

"Really?" She asked confused.

"The...um...painting in your room, by your bed. I did that." he looked down as he was telling her. Is he embarrassed?...Wait the picture by my bed...Oh my god!...Thats such a beautiful picture!...There is no way that was Malfoy!

"Well it's a very beautiful painting." She told him with a smile. She could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I should be getting some research done...But thanks for showing me around." She walked towards his door and past him.

"Your welcome." He said. She smile and walked back to her room.

--

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I don't.

Note: I must say I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I'm soooooo very happy that everyone seems to like it. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope its good!!...I want to say thank you to angellic dragon, vampirelover2007, jessirose85 and Lya Darkfury for the reviews!...They make me very happy!

Hermione had been sitting in her room for the past four hours working on research. _Okay I need a break before I go crazy!...A movie sounds fun!...oh shit I left my TV at home...I guess I'll have to go get it. _

She hopped out of her bed and grabbed her shoes. _I should tell Draco where I'm going...just so he knows. _She slipped her shoes on. "Deedee!" She called and with in seconds heard a pop from behind her near the door.

"Yes Miss. Granger." she the small elf. Hermione turned around to look at her and she was in a new green dress.

"Call me Hermione and I really like your new dress!" Hermione told her with a big smile.

"Thank you Miss. Hermione. Master Draco gave it to me. What is it that you needed?" The small elf asked.

"Well thats very nice of him. Actually I wanted to know if he's home right now?"

"Yes Miss. Granger. He is in his room."

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Hermione ran around the other side of her bed to grab her wand. Deedee bowed her head and popped out.

Hermione quickly walked over to Draco's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. Still no answer. _I hope he's not hurt or any thing. _

She knocked one more time. Still no answer, so she turned to walk away when she the door handle start to move. She quickly turned back around and waited for the door to open.

Draco was standing in front of her in just a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower. She could not help but stare. She watched as small bead of water traveled from his neck and down his broad firm chest to toned ab's to his belly button. That's when she noticed the small trail of hair the lead down but was stopped by the towel. _Oh my god! He is so hot!...oh shut up Hermione...you do not thing he is hot!_

_Is she staring at me?? _Draco thought as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. "You knocked?" he finally asked.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to Draco's. _He has such beautiful eyes. There like a stormy gray with a steel blue ring around them that just makes them pop! _She thought. "Oh...um...yeah." She smiled at him. "I wanted to pick up a few things from home. Would you mind helping me?" She asked.

He saw a very faint red tint on her face. He chuckled and a small shiver went through he body. "Sure just let me get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okay." She said quickly turning around and walking away from his door. _I can't believe I was just staring a Draco Malfoy...But man did he look good in just that tow-...Stop thinking like that Hermione!!_

After about 15 minutes Draco came walking down the stairs in very nice ropes. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Actually I've changed my mind." She told him.

"Oh...okay." _Did he sound disappointed?_ She asked herself. He turned around and started to walk toward the stairs that would lead him back to his room.

"No wait! Thats not what I meant!" She grabbed his hand before he could walk much farther. She was a little surprised because when they touched she could almost feel this electricity going through her. _Can he feel that to? _She then let his hand go.

He turned back around to look at her. "So you _do_ want to go to your house?" He asked.

"No." she told him. A look of confusion filled his face. "What I mean is no I don't want to go to my house right now. We can do it later. Right now I...um...I want to take you some where." She could tell by the look on his face that he was a little shocked.

"Um...okay." he agreed. _I wonder where she wants to take me??_

"Good!" she said with a smile. She held out her hand to him which he grabbed. "Ready?" and with a nod of his head she apparated them.

--

Next thing they knew they were both standing in a very small empty bathroom stall. The lack of space caused them to be pushed up against each other.

"You wanted to bring me to a bathroom stall??" He asked. He was really confused now.

"Of course not silly!" She smiled at him. "I just didn't want anyone to see us apparate here."

"Well wizards see people apparating all the time. Why the hell would it matter?"

"Because, we're not in wizards London." She told him before finally opening the door to the stall. For once there was no one in the bath room.

"What?!" He asked following her out of the stall. "Where the hell are we?"

Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked out. Draco was right behind her. "We're at a muggle mall!" she said happily.

Draco looked around him. There were stores and muggles everywhere! "Why are we here?" he asked in a not so happy tone.

"You said you wanted to try muggle cloths so come on!." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a mens clothing store. She walked up to the rack and started looking through all the cloths. She pulled our a shirt and handed it to him. "I think this would look great!." she told him.

"I can pick out my own cloths." he said his tone still not very happy.

"I know that." She turned her head to look at him. "But these are muggle cloths and I like picking out things for people to try on." He still did not look happy. "Fine...um...try on some of the things I pick out and I'll let you pick out something for me to try on at any store you want." Dracos smiled at that idea.

"Deal." _For such a smart girl she can be so stupid. _

"I know what your thinking Malfoy. I am not trying on lingerie." She started to look through the rack some more and moved to a new one.

_Okay I take that back she is smart...But there are other...revealing things I can make her try on. _A smirk spread across his face.

After about 30 minutes Hermione had picked out four or five outfits to try on. They walked toward the dressing rooms. Draco turned and whispered in her ear. "What do I do?"

She chuckled. "Go ask the lady for a room. Then you can change into the cloths from there, then come out and show me. I think you can figure out how to put the cloths on yourself." She whispered into his ear. Her breath on the side of his neck sent a thrilling chill through out his body.

He turned around and did how he was instructed and ten minutes later he walked out. He was wearing nice black slacks with a dark emerald button up shirt untucked and nice black shoes. _I agree these muggle cloths are much more comfortable and I think I look really good. _Draco looked up to Hermione. She was staring at him and biting her bottom lip. _I wonder what she's thinking??_

_Oh wow! He looks so fucking sexy! Ropes are so lose so you cant see a lot but you sure as hell could now. _Her eyes finally made it up to his face.

"So what do you think?" He finally asked her.

"Um...you look really good." She said with a half smile. "Lets see the other stuff." Over the next 30 minutes he tried on the rest of the cloths she picked out and decided to buy it all. He saw the look in her eye when he was in muggle cloths and he wanted her to look at him like that all the time.

"So it's my turn now? Right?" Draco said as the two walked out of the store.

"That would be correct. But I'm only trying on one outfit." the started to walk down the row of stores.

"I guess I'll just have to pick something really good then." He smiled. They looked around until he finally found the outfit he wanted her to try on.

"No Malfoy I am not trying that on." She told him with no smile.

"Deals a deal Granger. All you said was no lingerie." His smile grew as she frowned.

"Fine!" She grabbed the black dress out of his hands and walked to the dressing room.

_This should be good. _He thought as he waited for her outside the dressing room. After 15 minutes she finally walked out. Dracos jaw dropped to the floor when he first saw her but he quickly cloths his mouth. She was in a black dress with a low v cut neck line and fit her body like a glove. It almost looked like it was painted on and it went down to her mid-thigh.

_Wow!! I had no idea she had such a hot body. I'm going to have to take a cold _shower_ when I get home. _

Hermione was afraid to look at Draco. _Just relax. You look great and who cares what Malfoy thinks! _With a deep breath she looked up and saw that he was staring at her will intense eyes. _His eyes...there...so...intense...is he giving me "fuck me" eyes??...no...of course he's not...is he?_

Draco watched Hermione's face as she turned a deep crimson red. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Um...I...um...I think you look..." HOT! "Very pretty." If possible she blushed a little deeper before turning around and going back to the dressing room. She come out not to much later and bought the dress.

_I think I might have to throw a party just to see her in that dress again. _He said to himself.

--

There you go! Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews!...I love writing this story...Sorry its a little short.

Side Note: This has nothing to do with this story but one of those people who loves to make other people read good books and if you have not read Twilight I really really really really really think you should!!...I've already made 8 of my friends and 2 of my teachers read it and they all LOVED it!...just had to say that...And for any fellow Twilight fans the movie comes out Dec 12!!...okay im finally done now...read on!

--

It had been three days since Draco and Hermione had gone on their shopping trip and all he could do was think about her and the dress. He never would have thought that Hermione Granger had such an amazing body but she did.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts about Hermione that he didn't heard the quiet tapping on his bed room window, but the tapping got louder and finally broke through his thoughts.

He turned his head and saw the owl at his window. Draco let the owl in and took the letter from him before he flew off.

_Drakie Poo!! I've been missing you soooooo much!...and you have not called me in far to long. So I've decided to come over for a visit and I'll be there at 2:00 p.m. See you soon!!_

_Your One True Love, _

_Pansy!!_

The smile that had previously been on Draco's face had fallen into a deep frown. _She is the last person on earth I want to see. _

"Deedee!" Draco called and with in seconds the small elf was standing in front of him.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asked.

"Get every thing ready..._She's _coming." He told her.

Deedee knew who he means and her smile fell from her face as well. "Okay Master Draco." and with another pop she as gone from the room.

Draco started towards his closet to change his cloths when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it Hermione was standing there.

"Hello!" She said with a smile.

Although the impending arrival of Pansy had blackened Dracos mood just one look at Hermione's smiling face made him forget about Pansy. "Hi!" he told her. "What's up?" He asked.

"I've been working on the cure but I need someone else to look over it so I'm going to stop by work and have my boss look at it. I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh...okay...well...um...good luck!" He really didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks!" she turned to leave but was stopped by Draco.

"Wait." He said.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I should tell you that...um...Pansy is coming over today." A blank look came over Hermione's face.

"Oh...well isn't that nice...I haven't seen her in years." She gave a fake smile. "Bye." she walked back to her room. _Oh god I hate that BITCH!...Why is she coming over?...I thought that Draco and I...Oh forget it Hermione!!_

Once in her room she quickly grabbed her laptop. _I hope she's not here when I get back. _After that last thought she apparated to the hospital.

--A FEW HOURS LATER

Draco was sitting in the living room reading a book as he waited for Pansy. She was late as always but Draco didn't care. He just hoped she wouldn't stay long.

There was a knock on the door. Draco put his book down and stood up. Deedee opened the door and let Pansy in. She looked around for Draco. When she finally spotted him she ran and jumped on him. "Drakie Poo!" She hell yelled. "I've missed you!" She finally let him go.

_Please god just kill me now!!...PLEASE!_

"How have you been Pansy?" He asked not really caring what her answer was but trying to be polite.

"Bla bla bla..." Thats all that Draco heard when she talked. As she continued to talk he started to think about Hermione. _I would much rather be with her. _He thought.

"Draco are you listening to me?" Pansy asked with a frown.

"Of course I was!." He lied.

"Good...like I wa-" Pansy was interrupted by a yell from somewhere else in the house.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. She ran down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pansy and Draco sitting very close on the couch. _Shit!...I thought she would be gone by now. _

"Granger!" Pansy said in shock stand up quickly. "What the fuck are you doing here??" She asked.

"I live here!" Hermione said starting to get angry and putting her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!" Pansy turned to Draco who was now standing and watching the two girls.

He just shrugged at her. "It's a long story that I really don't feel like getting into."

"It doesn't matter what the "story" is!...There is no reason to have a _MUDBLOOD _living with y-" Pansy didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Draco had his wands at her throat.

"I don't give a shit what you think Pansy. Get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled at her.

Both Hermione and Pansy looked at him in complete shock. Hermione was just going to walk away and she did not expect him to stand up for her.

"But...but..."Pansy started.

"I said get the FUCK out of my house!" Pansy ran from the room and out of the house.

Hermione and Draco just stared at each other for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Thank you...for...um...standing up for me." She quickly turned and ran back to her room. _I can't believe he did that!_

_--_

NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Note: Hey im glad everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too!!...I want to give a big thanks so everyone who reviewed!!

She walked into her room and was about to sit down on her bed when she remembered she had something to tell Draco. She turned around and started walking out of her room. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard a loud crashing noise from the living room.

She ran down the stairs and found Draco passed out and his head bleeding. She quickly ran to his side and examined his head. _He must have passed out and hit his head on the table. _She said to herself as she looked him over. The cut on his head was deep so she grabbed her wand and healed him.

There was a horribly painful throbbing in Draco's head when he woke up. He slowly pried on of his eyes open testing the light in the room. It wasn't very bright so he opened his eye all the way. He looked around and realized he was laying in his bed in his own room. _How the hell did I get here??_ He thought. _And why the fuck does my head hurt so much??_

Once his eyes had fully adjusted to the light in the room he looked around. He notice Hermione sitting in a big chair next to his bed. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _She was holding a book in her hand and snoring very lightly.

Draco started to sit up but stopped when his head began to throb more. He managed to sit himself up just a little so he wasn't laying flat any more.

After his head stopped bounding a little he leaned over and shook Hermione very lightly. Her eyes popped open and her book fell to the ground.

"Draco!" she said in shock and relief on her face and in her tone.

"Is that my name??" He asked playfully.

"Oh god! You don't remember your name!?" she half shouted. "That is not good." She said jumping out of her chair.

"Calm down Hermione!" He said quickly. "I was just messing with you."

She frowned and glared at him before sitting back down. "That was so not funny. I was really worried about you!" she told him.

"You were worried about mer?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

She thought about lying and saying that she was just kidding but she didn't want to lie. She wanted him to know that she really was worried about him. "Yes, I really was." She said quietly.

He was a little shocked to hear her say that and he really didn't know what to say. There was a long silent pause before Draco finally asked. "So what happened?"

Hermione had been looking around the room but her eyes darted to him at his words. "You don't remember?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Wells what's the last thing you remember?" She asked him.

He smirked. "The last thing I remember is telling Pansy to get the fuck out of my house."

"Oh...yeah...well after that I walked back to my room when I remembered I had something to tell you. I was back to the top of the stairs when I heard a loud bang. I ran down the stairs and found you on the floor. You passes out and hit your head when you fell but I healed your head and brought you up here. You've been asleep for the past 5 hours or so." She explained to him.

"What do you think caused it?" He asked her.

"I think it was the VL. Your heart rate was so high when you were yelling at Pansy it caused you to pass out." She explained.

"Oh...I see..." he really didn't know what else to say. He looked around his room and his eyes stopped at the window where he could see the moon.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked very quietly.

"Why did I do what?" He asked confused.

"Why did you defend me to Pansy? I thought you were friends." she said.

He sighed. "Because your a good person and you don't deserve to be talked to like that." Hermione was surprised by his honestly but a smile smile spread on her face. "Plus I have always hated Pansy." _He hates Pansy??_ She thought.

"So your not...um...together?" she asked.

"Me and Pansy?" he said in disgust. "Hell no! She is way to clingy and close minded and beyond annoying!" Hermione looked down at her hands. She didn't want him to see her smile.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. "So what did you want to tell me earlier?" Draco asked her.

"Oh thats right!...I keep forgetting! I made some progress on my research with my boss. I have a potion I want you to try in a few days when your feeling better." she told him with excitement.

"Really?" He wanted to be excited but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes, I mean its no guarantee but its worth a try." She told him understanding his lack of excitement.

"I guess it is." He said. They both just stared at each other for a little before Hermione looked away. "Um...well I want you to get more steep and I'm going to go for a swim." She quickly stood up and walked to the door. Before walking out she turned a looked back at him. "And that means stay in bed!" He chuckled sending a chill of excitement down her spine. _I love when he does that. _She thought as she walked out of the room.

She walked back to her room and changed into her bathing-suit. She loved to swim but she didn't have a pool at her house.

Draco did as he was told and stayed in bed for a little bit but he was not tired enough to sleep any more. His head had stop hurting so he got up and walked over to his window.

He saw Hermione swimming and just stat there watching her go back and forth. He watched as she got out of the he was to high to see her very well but he saw her looking around the back yard.

Then she did something he never would have expected her to do. She took off her bathing suit.

_Fuck!...I can't see anything!!_ He thought as she jumped into the pool again. _This is why I need to wear my glasses!!_

He looked around his room for his glasses, which know one knew he wore. After about 15 minute he finally found them but when he got back to the window Hermione was just wrapping her towel around herself.

_To late!...damn..._He frowned._ Some day!...some day very soon..._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

Note: Hey guys sorry its been so long but if been doing a lot for school. This is my last week so I should be able to update more often now!...I was also reading The Host which was an awesome book if anyone needs something new to read. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hermione was sitting alone in her room with her computer in her lap. It had been a week and a half since she had given Draco the potion. Sadly it had not worked which worried her but she still had high hopes that she would find the cure. She had to, she couldn't let Draco die...she just couldn't.

She was typing away when there was a knock on her door that scared her enough that she almost fell out of the bed.

"Come in." She said still looking down at her computer and not at her door.

"Miss Hermione..." said the small voice that could only be Deedee.

Hermione smiled and turned her head to the small elf. "Hello Deedee! What's up?"

The elf was wearing a new yellow dress. "You have a guest." She told Hermione.

"I do??" she asked. "Who?" She was confused. No one but her boss knew where she was.

"Mrs. Potter." Deedee answered with a big smile. "She is waiting down stairs."

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione half yelled with joy. She moved her computer off her lap and quickly jumped up from the bed. She ran pass the elf and down the hall. When she got to the stairs she saw Ginny standing by the door with a shocked and amazed look on her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled running down the stairs.

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she ran down the stairs and a big smile spread across her face. "Hermione!"

Once down the stairs the two girls pulled each other into a big tight hug

--

Draco was siting in his room reading a book when heard a loud scream. He quickly through the book down and jumped up from his chair. He ran down the hall when he heard Hermione's named being yelled by and unfamiliar voice.

When he finally reached the stairs where her heard the scream he saw Hermione wrapped around a small girl with copper red hair. He slowly walked down the stairs and waited for the two to let go of each other.

Finally after a minute or so they let go of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I hadn't heard from you in a while so I went to go see you at home but you weren't there so I went to your work and they told me you were here." Ginny answered. "What are you doing here?"

Draco realized the girls had not seen him so he made a noise as if he was clearing his throat.

Both women turned to look at him. "Mrs. Potter." Draco said with a smile.

"Malfoy." Ginny said with a polite smile.

"It's so nice to see you. How have you been?' He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How have you been?"

"I've been better. " he told her. There was a long pause before he said. "Well it was nice to see you again Mrs. Potter. Please do make yourself at home." He turned to Hermione "You guys have a nice time. If you need me I'll be in my room." He slowly turned around and walked back up the stairs. Hermione's eyes followed him the whole way. She had a small but happy smile on her face.

--

"Hermione?" Ginny said ask she watched her watch Draco. "Hermione?" she asked again.

Hermione finally turned to look at Ginny, "Come on, lets go sit and I'll explain." Hermione walked into the room with the two chairs and they both sat down.

Once they sat Ginny said. "Explain."

"Okay, well...Draco has VL." Ginny gasped. "Yeah, I decided to come live with him to find a cure."

"Wow...I dont know what I was expecting but that was not it." Ginny said.

"Yeah I know."

"So how long have you been staying here? and why didn't you tell me?"

"Um...about 3 or 4 weeks...and I didn't tell you because...well...I actually don't know why I didn't tell you..." Hermione said.

Ginny frowned at her. "So...um...how are things?...are you guys getting along?"

Hermione smiled "Things are actually going really good!...Way better then I though the would." Ginny gave her an odd look. "He's really not a bad guy...He actually stood up for me!"

"How so?"

"Well Pansy invited herself over. She started to yell at me and call me a mudblood. And Draco went off on her and kicked her ars out! It was awesome!!" Hermione said with excitement.

Ginny looked at her very carefully. "Oh my gosh! You like him!!" She finally said.

"What?!" Hermione looked at her friend in shock. "I don't know what your talking about." Hermione's face started to turn a bright pink color.

"Your totally blushing!...You really do like him."

"No I don't." Hermione said again. She started to get more red.

"Yes you do. I can't believe this...wow..." Hermione was shaking her head. "Oh just admit it!" Ginny said.

"Wow, look at the time. It was so nice to see you Ginny." Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed Ginny leading her to the door. "I have so much to do but I'll call you soon. Bye bye now!" Hermione shoved Ginny out of the door and shut it as Ginny tried to say something else.

Hermione leaned against the door. She could feel the color slowly start to leave her face.

_Do I like him??...Oh god, I think I do...that is not good, not good at all..._

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I sure wish I did!

* * *

Note: Hey everyone! I know, I know...its been way to long!...and im super sorry it's taken me so long to update but summer and school...i've been busy and to be honest I had bit of a block. But I'm back and I plan on finishing the story. This chapter is a little short but its more of a filler but I still hope you like it!...Sorry again that I made you wait so long!

Hermione was sitting alone in her room and all she could do was thing about Draco. Did she like him? She rolled over on her bed and yelled into the pillow. The last thing she wanted to do was like him. She knew that it would only end badly...but she couldn't help it. He was a different person then he was in school. He changed more then she though was possible.

* * *

_What am I going to do??...No, I need to find something to take my mind off him...a book...yes that sounds good!!_

Draco was bored and needed something to do. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He was heading for his personal library. There had to be at least one book he had not read yet.

He was surprised to find Hermione sitting in the Library reading a book by the window.

"Hello!" He said with a smile.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise. _I came here to stop thinking about him and here he is!_

"Hi." she said. "You scared me...What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I do live here." Draco said walking to a shelf and grabbing a book.

"I mean what are you doing in the library?" She said.

"Well I'd assume since it's a library that I'm here to get a book." He sat down in the chair across from her.

Hermione didn't really know what to say so she just smiled and looked by at her own book.

The two of them sat there in silence just reading their books for almost an hour before Deedee walked in.

"Dinner ready." She said in her sweet low voice.

Both looked up at her at the same time and said. "Okay, thank you!"

Deedee smiled and walked out of the room.

Draco closed his book and put it back on the shelf. He turned back to look at Hermione. _God she's beautiful..._

She finally closed her book and looked up. She was surprised to find Draco looking at her. _The way he looks at me just...makes me melt. _

"You ready to eat?" Draco finally asked his eyes still on Hermione.

"Um...yeah." The two walked to the dinning room to eat.

After dinner was over Hermione went back to her room to do a little research and Draco went back to his room.

DINNER HAD BEEN OVER FOR 2 HOURS

Draco was laying on his bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he asked. He really did not feel like getting up, he was feeling a little lazy.

"It's me. I...um...I think I may have found a cure but I need to test it on you." Hermione said through the door.

Draco didn't want to get his hopes up but he could not help but be excited. He jump out of bed and opened his door. She smiled at him.

"Let's try it then!" He told her.

"Okay. Its no guarantee but I think I made a brake through." She held up a vile and handed it to him. "It was going to take at least two days before we know if it works or not."

"Okay." Draco said taking the vile and swallowing the light purple liquid inside it.

They both just stood there looking at each other.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Um...the same..." he told her.

"Well I guess its good that your not feeling worse or anything..." She gave him a small smile. "Well let me know if there are any side effects." She turned to walk back to her room.

"Wait!" Draco said.

Hermione turned to look back at Draco. "Yes?" She asked.

"Well...um...I'm a little bored...would you like to...um...do something?"

"Um...sure...What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want."

A sly smile formed on Hermione's face. "Anything?"


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Note: Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to the two people who reviewed. You know who you are!...I also hope that more of you will review! Sorry about the grammar I just get so happy about finishing a chapter that I cant wait to post it so I miss things. Anyway enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write!

"Anywhere?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like the look in your eyes." Draco said.

"Change into muggle cloths." She said with a big smile. "I'll be back."

Hermione turned around quickly and almost ran back to her room. She had the perfect idea of what her and Draco could do. He was probable going to kill her when he found out but she didn't care. It was going to be crazy fun!...And it had been forever since she had been.

There was a knock on Hermiones door while she was in the middle of putting her shirt on. "Yes?" She asked.

"Its me, Draco. Um...I really don't know what to wear." He told her through the door.

"Oh...Um...give me a minute and I'll pick something out. I'll just meet you in your room." She told him as she looked around the room for her shoes.

"Okay." He turned and walked back to his room.

Hermione finally found her shoes under the bed. She hurriedly put her shoes on, she needed to hurry cause she wanted to get there before it got any later. She grabbed her bag and walked to Dracos room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco said.

Hermione was surprised when she walked in and Draco was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

_Oh my god...he has the most amazing body..._

"Hermione?" Draco said. _Is she staring at me..._

"Um...im sorry...I...um...I was just trying to think of an outfit for you..."

"Oh?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah...wear the black shirt and those dark blue pants. Oh and the black shoes." she said grabbing each item out of his closet. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Hermione moved her feet as fast as she could to get out the room. She had just realized her feelings for Draco and the last thing she wanted was for him to know, and if she was in the room with him for one more minute with him half dressed something bad might happen. _Like throwing him on the bed and...no!...think of flowers and bunnies!..._

After five minuets of waiting Draco finally came to the stairs and stood next to Hermione. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you!." a big smile crossed her face. She put out her hand for him to grab. "Hold on."

With in seconds the two where standing in Hermiones small home.

"We're going to your house?" Draco asked confused.

"No of course not!" Hermiones told him. "We came her to get my car!" She walked past Draco to a door on her right.

Draco stood a little shocked for a second. He thought he had heard her wrong. "What?" He asked following her in what looked to be a garage.

"We came to get my car." She repeated.

"I heard that part. But why?"

"Because it would look kinda odd if we popped out of nowhere." She got into the car. She waited for Draco to get in but he just stood there. She got out of the car and looked at him. "Get in."

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked confused. "Wait...have you never been in a car before?"

He didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"Oh my god. You've never been in a car!...Are you scared?" She asked him teasingly.

"What!? No! I don't get scared!" he half yelled. Hermione had to try with all might not to laugh. _He is totally afraid! _

"Then get in. Its going to be okay. I'm a very good driver." She got back in the car and Draco did the same.

"Good driver my arse! Never again!" Draco said finally getting out of the car.

"What?! I'm a wonderful driver!" Hermione said as she locked and closed her car door.

"You almost hit a cat!" He half yelled.

"That was not my fault. The cat was suicidal!" She yelled back.

"Yeah...sure." Draco finally looked around. "Where are we?"

Hermione smiled. "We're at a fair!" she told him.

"A what?" He had no idea what a fair was.

"Well there are rides, games, shows and food!" She started to walk towards the entrance. "Its a muggle thing."

"I need to be more careful when I say anything..." He followed her.

Draco was surprised at the crowed of people. He had never been so close to so many muggles. But he would admit that everyone looked like they were having fun. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a booth. There was a man standing there yelling out to people walking by.

"Three darts for a pound or nine for two pounds." He yelled.

Hermione walked up to the booth and handed the man two pounds. He handed her nine darts. She handed six to Draco.

"So what do I do?" He asked her.

"Its really simple. You throw the dart at the balloon and try to pop it!" she explained. She threw the dart and popped on of the balloons.

"Okay." Draco said. He threw the dart but missed the first time. By the seconds time he hit every balloon.

"What prize would you like?" The man asked them.

"The big fluffy dog." Draco said. The man handed it to him. "For you." Draco told Hermione handing to over to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. _He gave me a stuffed dog! _She smiled at him.

"So what's next?" he asked with excitement.

"Funnel cake!" she said with excitement. It was one of her favorite things to eat and she only got it at the fair.

"Is that some kind of food?" He asked her.

"Yes and it is amazing. Just wait till you have some. Go sit down and I'll be right back." Hermione told him as she walked the other direction.

Ten minutes later Hermione was back and sat down next to Draco. "Try it!" She told him.

He took a small bite and looked at her. "So??"

"Its...its wonderful!" he took a big bite. "I must find a recipe for this so Deedee can make it for us!" He smiled.

_I think he's actually having fun!_ Hermione thought. They finished the funnel cake in record speed.

"Now its faris wheel time before it gets to late." Hermione said jumping from her seat, she grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him along.

After buying tickets the two walked over the the faris wheel.

Once they reached the top and the ride stopped Draco said. "Wow. Thats beautiful." He was looking at the view of London.

"Yes. It is amazing. I always love the view from up here. It's much better with someone else."

The rest of the time on the ride was spend in silence and peace. They both just enjoyed the view and Hermione tried not to look over at Draco to much.

However Draco could not stop himself from looking over at Hermione every chance he got. _She looks so beautiful in the lights of the city. I wish I could just kiss her..._

Sadly the ride ended.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well its late and they will be closing soon so now we go home." She told him with a small smile.

_I wonder what she is thinking?_ Draco said to himself.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Note: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I also wanted to say I started another Hermione and Draco story Called Laws to Love. You should totally check it out!!!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!

Draco had just woken up and was still laying in bed. He rolled over and looked at the clock sitting the on night table next to his bed. The clock read 9:47 a.m. He yawned and rolled over on to his back. It had been 4 days since Hermione and his trip to the fair. And all day yesterday had been spend trying new cures and and giving blood to Hermione for research. He was still tired and wanted to sleep more but because of his father he was never able to sleep past 10 no matter how tired he was. So with one last stretch he threw his blanket off of himself and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He suddenly got a little light headed.

"Deedee." He called when he slowly walked back into his room.

With a small popping sound Deedee was standing in front of Draco. "Yes sir?" She asked him.

He stumbled his way to his bed and sat down. "I'm feeling a lit---" His eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling on the rug on the bedroom floor.

* * *

Deedee ran to Draco's side. She shook him and nothing happened.

"MRS. HERMIONE!!!!" Deedee yelled when she popped into Hermiones room.

Hermione shot straight up. Her hair was a mess and sanding up everywhere. "Deedee?" She squinted and looked around.

"Mr. Draco just fell over and wont get up!" She yelled.

Hermione jumped out of his bed. She was only wearing a long shirt and socks. She ran out of the door and almost slipped and fell because of her socks.

With in seconds she was at Draco's side. She rolled him over on to his back and checked his heart beat, it was strong. His breath was shallow but it was good he was still breathing on his own.

"Draco?"She said.

His eyes slowly shuddered open. "Hermione? What are you doing in my room?" He asked her clearly confused. She helped him sit up. He leaned against his back against the bed.

"You passed out." She told him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little light headed but otherwise fine."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you take so many potion cures last night. I think you're okay. We just need to get some food into you." Hermione was about to call Deedee's name and ask for her to get some food but there was a small popping sound and Deedee was standing behind her with a tray of food. "Oh.....well that was fast." Deedee hand the tray over to Hermione. "Thank you. And could you also go into my room and under my bed is a small black box. Can you please bring it to me."

"Okay." She said and popped out.

Hermione turned and looked back to Draco. She was shocked to see he was stairing at her. She realized she wasn't wearing very much. A blush slowly began to creep to her cheeks.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a smirk.

She ignored the question. "Here you need to eat." She gave him the tray and he began to eat.

Deedee popped back in. "Here you go miss." She handed Hermione the small box. She opened and pulled out a potion.

Draco looked at her. "I thought you said all the potions were making sick and now you want to give me another one?" He asked.

"This one is different." She said with a big smile. "Just drink it. Then sleep for two hours and when you wake up you'll be good as new!"

Draco hesitated for a second but trusted Hermione. He quickly became sleepy. Hermione helped him stand up and made him lay down in bed.

* * *

Seconds after laying down he was asleep. Hermione got up and grabbed a book before she sat down next to his bed and waited for the next two hour.

Sorry the chapter is short guys but the next chapter will be much longer!!! REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter I think its the longest one I've ever written!!! Enjoy!!!!

Two hours had passed and Hermione was still focused on the book she was reading. _He should be up pretty soon. _Hermione said to herself.

Suddenly Draco shot straight up in his bed scaring the shit out of Hermione. She dropped her book and looked at Draco.

"I feel great!" Draco told her. "That potion you gave me is amazing!"

"Well I'm glad your better. The super high feeling you have right now is going to fade over the next twenty minutes until you feel back to yourself." She smiled at him before bending down and picking up the fallen book. "You should take a shower. It will help."

"Oh, okay." He said. "I guess...um....I guess I'll take a shower." He threw off the blanket covering him and stared getting out of the bed. Hermione stood up herself and started to walk toward his bedroom door. She turned around to look at him before she left.

"Let me know if you need anything she told him." She turned around.

"Hermione." He said causing her to turn back to face him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's....um....its raining and I thought maybe after my shower we could do something." He smiled at her.

"Um....sure....what is you would like to do?"

"I don't care. Maybe something muggle. I actually had a lot of fun last time."

"Okay! I'm sure I can thing of something!" She quickly walked out of the room to think of something to do. _Oh I have a wonderful idea! _She couldn't help but smile.

Draco turned off the shower and grabbed a towel whipping the running water off his body. He found some pants Hermione had made him get and he grabbed a gray shirt.

After getting dressed he walked out of his room and knocked on Hermiones door. There was no answer so he knocked again. _Where is she?_ he thought. He quickly walked downstairs and saw Deedee cleaning the window by the front door. She turned around when she heard him coming downstairs. She quickly ran to him and hugged his legs. Draco was a little startled.

"I'm so glad your okay Mr. Draco!!!!" She looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh.....well thank you Deedee. I'm sorry to have scared you but do you know where Hermione is?" He asked the smiling Deedee.

"Last time I saw her she was sitting in your room watching you." She told him.

"Watching me?" He asked with a smirk. "I though she was reading."

"She was trying to read but all she did was look at you. I get back to work now." She turned and started cleaning the windows again.

_She was watching me....._Draco couldn't help but smile.

Then Hermione popped in the room behind Draco. "Hello!" she said.

Draco turned around. "Speak of the devil. Where were you at?" He asked curious.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what exactly?" He asked.

"Ready to go do something."

"Well I guess. Am I dress alright?"

"Oh....yes....but you can wear something more comfortable if you'd like." She told him with a smile. She was excited to go.

"Um....I'll just wear this. So where are we going?" He asked again.

"Just come here and give me your hand!"

Draco did as he was told and grabbed her hand. When he opened he eyes and looked around they were in Hermiones small house, again.

"Why are we here?" He asked. _Her house is so small. _

"We're going to watch a muggle movie." she tells him as she walked up to a bookcase full of movies. She pulls one out and puts it into the DVD player.

"A muggle movie?"

"Yes! I picked a funny movie that kinda reminds me of you." She said with a smile. "Don't give me that look! Just sit down and I'll be right back."

He did as he was told and sat down on the couch. He looked around at all the different trinkets around her house. _This house is so.....common. _He thought. "What are you doing?" He yelled to her.

"I'm making pop corn. I'll be done in about a minute or so. Be patient!" She yelled at him from the kitchen.

_Didn't I tell myself to never let her pick what we do!.....What was I thinking?....This is going to be _boring.

"Ready?" She asked walking into the living room with a big bowl of pop corn. She set the bowl down on the table and look around for the remotes. Once she found them she walked over to the light switch near the door and turned it off. The only light in the room was coming from the medium size TV. She then plopped herself down onto the couch next to Draco. They were so close that Draco could feel her hair brush his arm. She grabbed the remote and pushed play.

"What is the name of this....um....movie?" He asked her.

"It's called About A Boy, I love it!"

"Oh...Okay....."

"Would you like some pop corn?" She asked.

"Um......I don't know. I've never had any before."

"What?!" She said in shock. She grabbed both his hands and cupped them together. Then she grabbed a handful of pop corn and put it in his hands. "I love pop corn!"

He grabbed a piece and started to eat it. _Wow....this is actually really good! _He quickly ate the rest of the pop corn in his hands and grabbed another hand full.

"I am nothing like him!" Draco told Hermione when the movie was over.

"Oh please. We both know you are. I mean, the rich guy attitude and the 'every man is an island' thing." She told him. "You guy are so totally alike!"

"No....We're not." He told her standing up to make his point more clear.

"Yes....you are." She responded standing up herself.

"No!" He repeated.

"Yes!" She moved closer to him.

"NO!" He yelled. He wasn't really angry but he love to fight. It was just part of his nature.

"YES!"

"NO....I AM NOT!" He stepped closer.

"YES...YOU ARE!" She stepped closer and they were now only a few inches from each other.

Hermione was waiting for Draco to shout "NO" again but was surprised when she felt the soft sweetness of his lips on hers. She was so shock that she didn't move for the first few seconds, then Draco put his arms around her to get a little closer. He slowly pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Her eyes closed as they kissed. The longer they kiss the more the heat between them began to build but they both ran out of air and had to brake apart. Draco still had his arms Hermione and was looking at her.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Big thanks to all of you who reviewed, it totally makes my day when I read them!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

**************************

_What just happened??? _Hermione thought to herself. She was still looking into Draco's eyes.

_What did I just do???_ Draco asked himself as his eyes moved to look down at Hermione's now plumb and swollen lips.

Both stood staring at each other, unsure of what to say. The awkwardness made them both looked away. Thats when Draco took a step back, away from her. When she saw him move out of the corner of her eye she turned around and walked toward the TV. She turned it off and could feel Draco's eyes on her. He didn't know what to do or say. He was still shocked that he had kissed her. But he just couldn't stop himself. The feelings that he had for her were getting hard to hold in. He wanted to tell her but for the first time in his life, he was actually afraid he might get rejected.

Hermione grabbed the popcorn bowl and walked toward the kitchen. She threw the rest of it into the garbage and quickly washed the bowl before putting it back. When she walked back into the living room Draco was still standing in the same place._ Why did he kiss me? Was it just because I'm here? I really hope not. I really hope he kissed me because over these past three months he has actually started feeling the same way about me that I feel about him._ She thought as she walked around and turned all the lights off. Once the house was all closed up she walked up to him and put her hand out. He looked down at her hand and grabbed it.

The next thing Draco knew they were standing his house. Hermione gave him a weak smile and let go of his hand before she started walking up the stairs on the right. Draco did the same and started walking up the stairs on the left side. When he reached the top her saw Hermione about to walk into her room.

"Hermione." He said causing her to stop and look over at him.

"Draco?" she said.

He wanted to tell her the truth about how he felt. He wanted her to know how much he had changed since school. But he just couldn't get it out. So he said the only thing that would come out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said giving him a small smile and walking into her room.

***********************************

Once her door was shut Hermione leaned up against it. She was still in shock. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. _But why???_ All she could think about was the kiss.

_Is he just playing some game with me? Or it is more then that? Does he have feelings for me????_

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a really big shirt that once belonged to Harry. She put it on and took off her pants. She walked towards her bed and turned the light off before climbing into bed. Her head was so filled with thoughts of Draco and the kiss that it was hard for her to actually fall asleep but after an hour or so sleep swept her away.

***********************************

Hermione was awoken by a small knock on her door. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the clock on her night stand. The clock read 9:33 a.m.

"Yes?" she managed to say.

"Breakfast is ready." Came a small voice.

"Oh....okay. Thank you Deedee." Hermione told her through the door.

"Mr. Draco waiting." She added.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll be down in just a moment."

She got out of bed as quickly as she could. She did not want Draco waiting for her for to long. She put on some P.J. bottoms and pulled her hair up into a bun. She hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the dinning room. Draco was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down.

"Good morning." He replied politely.

Deedee walked out of the kitchen and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Draco, then Hermione. Both were silent as they ate. Draco finished first and waited for Hermione to finish. Once she was done eating Draco said "Excuse me." Then got up from the table and walked out of the dinning room. Hermione just sat there for a moment before she to got up and walked back to her room.

********************************

A few hours had passed and Hermione was having a hard time getting any research done. She finally decided to take a brake and read a book. She make her way to the library. She was looking was looking for a book when Draco walked in.

"Hello." He said stopping where he was by the door.

"Hi." she said with a quick smile. "I just came to get a book." She told him as she grabbed the book nearest to her hand without looking. She quickly walked towards the door and as she passed Draco he grabbed her arm to stop her. He then took the book out of her hand.

He read the title aloud. "The History of Quitich."

_Shit!_ "What? My two best friends love the game and I like to be informed." She lied. _Out of all the books I could have randomly picked and it had to be the one I would never read!_

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. He looked down at the ground. "Look Hermione, we really need to talk about what happened last night. If we don't things are just going to be more weird between us."

"Your right." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." He started.

"You are?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Well not exactly. I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I'm sorry that I kissed you when you didn't want me to." He didn't look at her.

"I didn't?" she said.

"Yes, I know you didn't want me to kiss you thats why I just ap-" He was saying before she interrupted him.

"No."

"No what?" He asked confused.

"No your wrong." He finally looked at her and she was looking into his eyes. "I did want to kiss you."

Hermione lost all fear and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He dropped the book and put his arms around her. The longer the kissed the more the heat between them began to build. Hermione slowly pushed Draco towards the wall near the door. Once pushed against the wall Draco grabbed Hermione and switched places so she was pushed against the wall. Finally they both separated so they could breath.

Draco looked into Hermiones eyes, they were full of passion and heat. He kissed her again then slowly started making a trail down the her neck. Hermione couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Draco gabbed the bottom edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He smiled at the black lacy bra she was wearing. Then he began kissing the collar bone. Hermione moaned again and started unbuttoning his forest green shirt. She ran her hands up his muscular chest and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It fell to a pile on the floor.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. She grabbed his pants and started to unbutton them. His pants followed his shirt and fell to the ground. Draco stepped out of them and pushed them out of the way. Hermione looked down and saw just how much he wanted her. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she blushed.

Draco was little surprised when he saw a blush creep to Hermione's face. Thats when realization finally hit him. "Um....Are you a virgin?" He asked.

She looked away and shook her head yes. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Draco grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We'll just take it slow." He told her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and apperated them to his bedroom. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She sat up and unhooked her bra. Draco looked at her and she could see the hunger in his eyes. He pulled down this boxers and climbed onto the bed.

He grabbed the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down and over her feet. This was the first time she had ever been naked in front of anyone. "Your beautiful." Draco told her as his eyes trailed up and down her body. He slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"It's going to hurt and if it start to hurt to much just tell me to stop."

"Okay."

Draco kissed her again. She opened her legs so he would fit between them. He slowly pushed himself into her. He could see the look of pain in her face. And he slowly pulled out. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah....I'm fine." she told him.

He pushed in and out again and again and he could see the look of pain on her face changed to one of pleasure. In and out he pumped faster. Hermione could feel something building up inside her. Then she finally felt like she was going to explode. Thats when Draco's head fell back and Hermione could feel him coming inside her. And that was what finally pushed her over the edge. The tingle of pleasure ran through her body and she screamed out Draco's name. They both laid still breathing deeply, Draco was still inside her.

After a few minutes Draco rolled off of Hermione. She snuggle up to him and laid her head on his chest. Then they both fell asleep.

*****************************

WHAT DO YOU THINK???? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Note**: Hello Everyone!!! I know, I know, its been forever! But school is crazy. Anyway, the stories almost over and I'm sorry its a little short but enjoy!!!!

Hermione cracked up her eyes just enough to get any idea of what time it was. If she had to guess she would say around 6:00 am because the sun was just coming up. But instead of getting up she closed her eyes as she listened to Draco's heart as it beat. She had been laying on his chest ever since she had fallen asleep after their wonderful night of pleasure. His breathing was rhythmic and calming making it easy to fall asleep. Which she did.

Draco POV==================

Draco yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at the sleeping Hermione and couldn't help but remember the night before. The memory caused him to smile in a way he never had before. And it was at that moment that Draco realized just how much he loved the beautiful woman sprawled a crossed him. Draco never thought he would ever love someone other then himself but he had changed and she had helped him change. He owed her more then he could ever repay. But it saddened him to think that he would only love her for a few months or so before he would die.

_I really do hope she will find a cure, because living her now would be the worse punishment I could ever have. _He said to himself.

Draco looked over at the clock on his night stand, the time read 9:53 a.m. It was much later then he thought it was and he had to pee like there was no tomorrow but as he looked down at the sleeping Hermione he could not force himself to move and wake her up, so he would have to hold it.

_The things you do for love. _He said laughing to himself.

But lucky for him that was when Hermione moved her head and looked up at him. "Good morning!" she said to him in a cheery voice laced to sleepiness.

"Good morning!" He said to her with a smile. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I have never slept so well in all my life." She told him honestly. "What about you?"

"About the same."

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Only for a few minute or so." He told her as he ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. People rarely played with her hair so she was loving it.

After about ten minutes Draco said. "Are you hungry or anything?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Actually I'm starving!" she said with enthusiasm.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Well why don't you decided what you want while I use the bathroom and I'll go let Deedee know what you want. Does that sound good?" he asked.

"Wonderful!" She said as she rolled off of Draco's chest and on to the bed.

Draco stood up and make his way to the bathroom.

Hermione POV ==================

Hermione yawned and stretched, trying to decide if she wanted pancakes or french toast....or maybe both!

She rolled over and looked at the clock it was 10:20 a.m.

That was when she heard a loud thwonk noise coming from the bathroom.

"Draco?" She called and got no answer. When she got no answer she quickly jumped out of the bed and called his name again. But again there was not answer. She pushed open the bathroom door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"No....no....no..." she said.

She ran to Draco who was laying face down on the floor.

She quickly turned him over checked his heart rate and made sure he was breathing.

He was breathing but he had lost all consciousness.

"Deedee! Deedee!" Hermione yelled.

The small elf popped in, she had a smile on her face which quickly faded as soon as she saw Draco on the floor. Hermione looked up at Deedee.

"I need you to grab me paper and a pen!"

She did as she was asked and came back quickly. Hermione made a list as fast as she could and handed the paper back to Deedee. "I need you to go to the hospital and get everything on the list. Just talk to Andrew Stine."

Deedee was gone with a pop.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

NOTE: I know, I know. Its been wayyyy to long since I updated and you all have a right to be mad but I promise to never leave a story unfinished before I take a "writing break". Please tell me what you think about this chapter. On a side note I am looking for a Beta Reader (after going back and reading pass chapter I have realized how many mistakes I make) if there is anyone who would like to take on this job just let me know! :D

Hermione look around at all the medical equipment surrounding Draco. She was trying very hard to stay strong. She could not break down, she could not cry, no matter how much she wanted to.

"All done setting it all up." Andrew told her.

"Thank you for getting here so fast Andrew." She gave him a small half smile but it quickly fell from her lips.

"Your welcome." he told her. "How are you doing?" He asked in a clam gentle voice. He could tell she was close to falling apart.

"I'm about as good as I'm going to get." She took a deep breath. "I have to find a cure. You and I both know he wont last very long. There is only one more stage after this one.....but....I....I can't let him die!"

"I wish I could tell you I know how you feel but I don't." His voice and eyes were very sad as he spoke. "I am going to leave now and let you be."

Hermione looked up at him. "Okay. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Okay." He said quietly before apparating.

Hermione grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed. She sat there for an hour just staring at him before she finally started to cry. And no matter what she did she just could not manage to stop herself. Her eyes got red as tears rolled down her face like a river.

_This is not fair! _She thought to herself. _For the first time in my live I am totally and completely happy. Why? Why did this have to happen. I just found him and so quickly he is being taken away from me! WHY???????_

There was a light knock on the door and Hermione was very surprised when Harry walked through the door.

"Harry? What are you doing here???" She asked a little shocked.

"I heard about what happened and I though you might need a hug." She jumped out of the chair and hugged Harry. He was right, she really did need a hug. She need someone else to be strong for just a moment so she did not have to be. And who better to help then a beloved friend. Harry hugged her tight for a few minutes before finally releasing his hold. "So how are you doing?" he asked.

"He's dying," She told him in a low tone. "And I love him." She did not look up at Harry but she knew he was looking at her.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" He said. She looked up at him in surprise.

"W....what do yo mean?" She asked him just a little confused.

"Why are you just sitting around crying? Ever since the moment I met you, you have been a bossy know it all, a fighter. You gets what you want and you never let anything stand in your way." She was lost for words as she looked up at her friend. "You are the smartest witch I know and if anyone could find a cure and save him I know it is you. And I will do anything and everything I can to help you."

"Your right!" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I will not let him die! I will find a cure and I will find one fast. And I'm not going to stop until I find a way to bring him back to me."

"Thats my girl!" Harry said with a big smile.

"Deedee!" Hermione called and the small elf popped into the room.

"Yes Mrs. Hermione?"

"I need you to pack a few of my things as quickly as you can. Harry and I here are going to find a cure." Deedee smile widely. "Also I need you to call Andrew. I will write a letter for you to give him, I need someone here to make sure Draco stays alive."

"Okay!" the small elf said before she popped away.

_I will save him. _Hermione thought. _I cant live with out him, I love him too much. _

END NOTE: So this is the last chapter for this story but dont freak out yet! I will be making a second story full of excitement. It will put it up with in the next few days after I find a Beta Reader!


	18. Note about the sequel :D

This is not a new chapter I just wanted every one to know that the sequel is called "Save Me"


	19. Second Note about the sequel :D

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to write and say please read my store Save Me....its is the sequel for this story. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew! Thanks Everyone!!!


End file.
